


for a special purpose

by daHanci



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, Light Side AU, M/M, for robespierrre!, kylo amidala fic, she's lovely and she has a wonderful au and i finally wrote something good for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daHanci/pseuds/daHanci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Organa (aka kylo amidala) of the Republic is forced to sit through a long diplomatic dinner across from General Hux of the First Order. Leia Organa attempts to keep an eye on them to keep the makeup-covered incubus and the scowling fool from getting at each other's throats.</p><p>Needless to say, it doesn't work.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>title is half a line of lyrics from Ego. you know why.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	for a special purpose

**I.**

They are at a formal dinner. Senator Ben Organa plays with his food; spears it on his fork, eats it while looking directly across the table at General Hux.

 

**II.**

General Hux cannot tell if he is turned on or made uncomfortable by this. He decides not to think about it too much and returns to his food.

 

**III.**

Though they sit across from each other at a rather large table, Leia Organa keeps an eye on them through the Force, touching Ben’s arm from time to time to check on him.

 

**IV.**

General Hux feels something graze his boot; something suspiciously like one of those horribly beautiful stilettos that Ben Organa tends to wear with this outfit. He glances across the table.

 

**V.**

Ben Organa sends a smile and just the slightest flutter of eyelashes to Hux. Perhaps a wink.

 

**VI.**

Leia Organa leans over to Ben and whispers something to him with a false smile on her face.  Ben Organa nods at her politely, then returns to looking at the General. Leia Organa switches her attention back to Aglautis’ prime minister, but Ben can feel her attention on him like a hand on his shoulder.

 

**VII.**

He rolls his neck uncomfortably, making sure to keep eye contact with General Hux.

 

**VIII.**

General Hux’s lips part just slightly. He forces himself to look back down at his plate and decides not to look up at Ben Organa again. It does things to him that he can’t easily explain.

 

**IX.**

General Leia Organa looks up at Hux. He can feel her eyes on him but cannot look into them. This is a warning.

 

**X.**

Hux feels a pressure beneath his chin, urging his head up gently- a soft request. It does not come from Leia. He sighs, obeys quietly, looks back up and meets Ben Organa’s eyes once more.

 

**XI.**

There’s a pause in which Ben Organa passes his tongue over his perfectly made up lips. He watches Hux’s gaze, set firmly at his mouth. Feels the soft snap of emotion and reason in him.

 

**XII.**

The General Leia Organa is still deep in her conversation about how exactly a trade port can be opened at Aglautis. Her attention has shifted almost entirely from them.

 

**XIII.**

Ben Organa smiles, then leans over to his mother and- just barely audibly- excuses himself to the men’s room. General Hux watches Ben leave, his eyes trailing perhaps a little too low for Leia Organa not to notice.

 

**XIV.**

Fuck General Leia Organa’s warning. Hux leaves the table as well.

 

**XV.**

Leia has very little power in this situation all of a sudden. She shifts in her seat, unable to follow Ben Organa and General Hux with the Force- and not entirely willing to.

  


_Approximately twenty minutes pass._

  


**XVI.**

General Hux returns to the table. His hair is disheveled and there’s a smudged lipstick stain by his mouth.

 

**XVI.**

Ben Organa returns to the table. There’s a darkening, ridiculously large hickey at his neck.

 

**XVII.**

Neither of them meet Leia Organa’s eyes as she sniffs distastefully and contemplates how best to punish Ben later; and whether either of them have any manners.

 

**XVIII.**

Ben Organa looks across the table to General Hux.

 

**XIX.**

General Hux meets his gaze.

 

**XX.**

They smile slightly at one another.  


**Author's Note:**

> _"it's been a pleasure, general"_   
>  _❤_


End file.
